otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ickimori/Event: "Romance of the Demon and Sword"
Pre-event thoughts= I saw the art for both Dojigiri and Shuten in the new update... in that instant, I told myself I'd get Dojigiri MLB. Shuten doesn't appeal to me. Time to climb to 200 without (much) items, if possible... All the card's skills don't appeal to me, but they have very good art. Take Hera and Dojigiri Yasutsuna for an example. Will get Dojigiri MLB even though her skill isn't that good. ALL FOR TUNA'S SAKE! |-| Event info= Event mode: Conquest Duration: 24.05.17 ~ 07.06.17 Event helpers: There's no hope... Items used: 225 Perk-up Potions and 10 Spirit Doses. |-| Reward Drops= } Level 1: Universal Memory Level 2: Fortune-telling Memory Level 3: Peony the Ninja Level 4: Yashichi Level 5: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Level 6: Yashichi Level 7: Fortune-telling Memory Level 8: Fortune-telling Memory Level 9: Helium Elf Level 10: Rayne Shower Level 11: Night Trickster Level 12: Impish Memory Level 13: Slingshot Level 14: Mizuchi Level 15: Goblonara Level 16: Mummy's Bandage Level 17: Impish Memory Level 18: Shuriken Level 19: Destructive Memory Level 20: Lady Chacha Level 21: Mizuchi Level 22: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 23: Nickel Elf Level 24: Diamond Cutter Level 25: Tonfa Level 26: Proto the Nereid Level 27: Helium Elf Level 28: Gennyo Level 29: Fire Mouse Level 30: Nickel Elf Level 31: Komodo Dragon Level 32: Kukri Level 33: Rayne Shower Level 34: Gennyo Level 35: Tyrannical Memory Level 36: Kukri Level 37: Mysterious Memory Level 38: Peony the Ninja Level 39: Shogun's Memory Level 40: Night Trickster Level 41: Goblonara Level 42: Priestly Memory Level 43: Peony the Ninja Level 44: Willy Wisp Level 45: Helium Elf Level 46: Tonfa Level 47: Helium Elf Level 48: Slingshot Level 49: Helium Elf Level 50: Priestly Memory - Level 51- 100 = Level 51: Slingshot Level 52: Slingshot Level 53: Lady Chacha Level 54: Kukri Level 55: Nickel Elf Level 56: Gennyo Level 57: Tender Memory Level 58: Tender Memory Level 59: Night Trickster Level 60: Slingshot Level 61: Chessa Dowry Level 62: Diamond Cutter Level 63: Peony the Ninja Level 64: Tyrannical Memory Level 65: Slingshot Level 66: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 67: Priestly Memory Level 68: Nickel Elf Level 69: Famous Knight's Memory Level 70: Slingshot Level 71: Gennyo Level 72: Famous Knight's Memory Level 73: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 74: Mysterious Memory Level 75: Gennyo Level 76: Peony the Ninja Level 77: Demonic Memory Level 78: Kukri Level 79: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 80: Famous Knight's Memory Level 81: War God's Memory Level 82: Holy Sword Memory Level 83: Fiendish Memory Level 84: Tender Memory Level 85: Demonic Memory Level 86: Tender Memory Level 87: Tender Memory Level 88: Destructive Memory Level 89: Demonic Memory Level 90: Holy Sword Memory Level 91:Tender Memory Level 92: Demonic Memory Level 93: Tender Memory Level 94: Kukri Level 95: Willy Wisp Level 96: Proto the Nereid Level 97: Demon King's Memory Level 98: Hera Level 99: Slingshot Level 100: Holy Sword Memory - Level 101 - 150 = Level 101: Holy Sword Memory Level 102: Destructive Memory Level 103: Gennyo Level 104: Destructive Memory Level 105: Destructive Memory Level 106: Zashiki Bokko Level 107: Mysterious Memory Level 108: Chessa Dowry Level 109: Famous Knight's Memory Level 110: Shogun's Memory Level 111: Tender Memory Level 112: Famous Knight's Memory Level 113: Willy Wisp Level 114: Tender Memory Level 115: Mysterious Memory Level 116: Mysterious Memory Level 117: Shogun's Memory Level 118: Destructive Memory Level 119: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 121: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 121: Hera Level 122: Fiendish Memory Level 123: Mysterious Memory Level 124: Tender Memory Level 125: Holy Sword Memory Level 126: Holy Sword Memory Level 127: Demon King's Memory Level 128: Hera Level 129: Destructive Memory Level 130: Chessa Dowry Level 131: Fiendish Memory Level 132: Demon King's Memory Level 133: Tender Memory Level 134: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 135: Fiendish Memory Level 136: Shogun's Memory Level 137: Fiendish Memory Level 138: Holy Sword Memory Level 139: War God's Memory Level 140: Ohara Yasutsuna Level 141: Shogun's Memory Level 142: Fiendish Memory Level 143: Chessa Dowry Level 144: Ohara Yasutsuna Level 145: Tender Memory Level 146: Chessa Dowry Level 147: Fiendish Memory Level 148: Shogun's Memory Level 149: War God's Memory Level 150: Tyrannical Memory - Level 151 - 200 = Level 151: Demon King's Memory Level 152: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 153: None. Level 154: None. Level 155: Fiendish Memory Level 156: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 157: Mysterious Memory Level 158: Chessa Dowry Level 159: Holy Sword Memory Level 160: Holy Sword Memory Level 161: Destructive Memory Level 162: Demon King's Memory Level 163: Hera Level 164: War God's Memory Level 165: Ohara Yasutsuna Level 166: Holy Sword Memory Level 167: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 168: Shogun's Memory Level 169: Mysterious Memory Level 170: Holy Sword Memory Level 171: None. Level 172: Holy Sword Memory Level 173: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 174: Demonic Memory Level 175: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 176: Hera Level 177: Fiendish Memory Level 178: Shogun's Memory Level 179: Tender Memory Level 180: None. Level 181: Fiendish Memory Level 182: Fiendish Memory Level 183: Fiendish Memory Level 184: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 185: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 186: Fiendish Memory Level 187: Shogun's Memory Level 188: Demonic Memory Level 189: Tender Memory Level 190: War God's Memory Level 191: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 192: War God's Memory Level 193: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 194: Ohara Yasutsuna Level 195: Fiendish Memory Level 196: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 197: Ohara Yasutsuna Level 198: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 199: Tyrannical Memory Level 200: Chessa Dowry }} |-| Rankings= First half: 1,233 (100.98m points) Second half: 961 (184,95m points) Total Ranking: 1,148 (285.93m points) |-| Daemons obtained= Chessa Dowry Thumb.png|Chessa Dowry x12 Ohara Yasutsuna Thumb.png|Ohara Yasutsuna x11 Hera Thumb.png|Hera x13 Dojigiri Yasutsuna Bride Thumb.png|Tuna x6 Shuten Doji Bridegroom Thumb.png|"Noddy" x3 |-| Post-event thoughts= Sorta rush close to 150 at the end of FH, ended up floating at the edge of 1k. Heard cut-offs are higher than George Washington's time. Didn't drop enough for a tonic for SH... darn it. Got a Hera instead. Sigh... It was all due to the fact I thought I could get to 1,000 for total ranking but I gave up halfway. At least Tuna is MLB. Category:Blog posts